Al Cioccolato
by freak-maknae
Summary: 'Aku sudah memesan untukmu coklat hangat'/'Cukup dengan kau yang terus berada disampingku itu sudah membuat suasana hatika lebih dari bahagia'― Jongin and Sehun


Sehun and Jongin

al cioccolato

.

* * *

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Jongin setelah ia duduk pada kursi yang berhadapan dengan lelaki berkulit pucat.

"Jongin kau mengagetkanku" ujar lelaki berkulit pucat itu.

"ya maaf, kau sudah memesan sesuatu Sehun?"

"Apa kau tidur dan makan dengan teratur selama kutinggal? Dan apakah begitu banyaknya pekerjaanmu dikantor sehingga kau tak bisa beristirahat?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Jongin lelaki muda itu malah mengoceh pada Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum mendengar ocehan yang kurang lebih selama tiga minggu tak ia dengar dari mulut Sehun, "tenanglah aku makan dan tidur dengan teratur"

"semalam Baekhyun hyung menghubungi ku ia bilang padaku kalau kau sudah seminggu ini bermesraan dengan berkas-berkas dikantormu hingga kau tak pulang"

Jongin menangkup dagunya dengan tangannya yang berada dimeja. Sehun yang kesal dengan Jongin mencubit lengannya karena merasa tak didengar.

"Aku sudah memesan untukmu coklat hangat―jangan protes" ujar Sehun dengan cepat saat Jongin ingin memprotes ucapannya.

"Sehun kau tau kan begitu tak menyukai minuman atau makanan manis, kau bisa memesan untukku coffee atau lemon tea hangat"

"Jongin aku sudah hampir sepuluh kali mengingatkanmu, agar mengkonsumsi secangkir coklat hangat saat kau penat dengan pekerjaanmu. Agar kau merasa lebih tenang" Sehun menghentikan ocehannya saat seorang waitress menghampiri meja mereka dan membawa dua cangkir coklat hangat untuk mereka. Waitress itu membungkuk dan meninggalkan meja Sehun dan Jongin.

"Minumlah" Sehun menyodorkan segelas cangkir untuk Jongin, "No like that!" desis Sehun saat Jongin meminum cuklat hangat dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

"Lihat cara aku meminumnya" Jongin memperhatikan cara Sehun meminum coklat hangat lalu ia mengambil scangkir coklat hangat yang ada dihadapannya itu dan meminumnya seperti yang Sehun minum.

"Bagaimana?"

Jongin mengangkat bahunya mebuat Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa kau tak memesan coffee saja buatku"

"Coffee mengandung kafein yang tinggi aku yakin selama ku tinggal kau pasti sering mengkonsumsinya, Jongin itu tak baik untuk kesehatanmu"

"Coffee bisa membuatku menjadi lebih berkonsentrasi bekerja kau tahu sendirikan aku baru saja jadi diangkat menjadi CEO jadi aku tak ingin mengecewakan manager ku"

"Aku tahu tapi jika kau mengkonsumsi minuman hitam pekat itu lebih dari dua kali dalam sehari itu tak baik, kau harus mencoba menyukai coklat Jongin. Kau tahu? coklat bisa meningkatkan hormon endhorpin yang bisa membuat kerja otakmu lebih tenang dan dan bahagia" Jongin sedikit tertegun mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari sang kekasih.

"Pantas saja siidiot Chanyeol sering membawa coklat kekantor" ujar Jongin.

"Sehun kau bilang jika kita mengkonsumsi coklat kita akan merasakan bahagia kan?"

Sehun mengangguk

"Tapi menurutku jika aku ingin berbahagia tak harus dengan mengkonsumsi coklat, cukup dengan kau yang terus berada disampingku itu sudah membuat suasana hatika lebih dari bahagia"

Usai Jongin berbicara hampir saja Sehun melayangkan vas bunga yang berada dimeja tempat mereka duduk kekepala Jongin. Jongin terkekeh melihat kekasihnya yang mulai menjilati bibirnya. Tanda mulai gugup.

"Aku serius dengan ucapanku Sehunna eum soal coklat tadi aku akan mencobanya" Jongin tersenyum hangat dan menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"Aku merindukanmu Sehun" Jongin mengecup punggung tangan Sehun.

"Ayo kita pulang"

"Bukan kah kau harus bekerja Jongin?" tanya Sehun.

"aku sudah izin dengan manager jadi aku bisa istirahat siang ini, eum lagian" Jongin mencondongkan kepalanya Sehun kembali menjilat bibirnya mengingat wajah Jongin dan wajahnya terlampau dekat "adikku yang berada dibawah sana sangat sangat merindukan ibunya" Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah kasir untuk membayar minuman mereka.

Sehun menghela nafas ia mengira Jongin akan menciumnya tetapi... Sehun membelalakan matanya saat baru menyadari maksud perkataan dari Jongin tadi.

.

Fin

.

* * *

gajelas ya? iyakan ya kan; w ;

thanks for **reading ya gais**

**review ya review**


End file.
